


Trickster

by BartyJnr



Series: Michael [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, not a pet, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartyJnr/pseuds/BartyJnr
Summary: Michael turns to look, before letting out a yelp and taking a step back, immediately tripping backwards over the coffee table. He scrambles back up, staring back to the french doors, eyes widening as he seems multiple little eyes staring back, slightly glowing in return.
Series: Michael [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954735
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I might be spoiling you guys a little. Don’t expect more for a long while, knowing my track record haha

A house was definitely not how Michael expected Lucifer to try and get him away from Ella, but he guesses it works. It was very sudden, Lucifer just showing up a few days after their drunken night, shoving keys, a phone and a carry-all full of new clothing rambling about ‘poor Miss Lopez needing her own personal space’. Bundled into a Uber and sent to an address he had no idea of, Michael quickly found himself stood in a (thankfully) fully furnished house, staring out into the back yard with a frown. 

“Well now what do I do?” He mumbles, dumping both the bag and phone onto a near by table and looking around. Of course the place is gorgeous, he’s certain his brother had probably been bullied into this by Chloe, as much as the woman had the right to hate his guts, she quite obviously had a heart of gold and wouldn’t stand by as the ridiculously rich Devil left his brother to beg off of their colleague. Being honest, it was probably also a good plan to get him away from Ella in the first place. 

He starts to wander, dipping in and out of rooms, finding the master bedroom with on suite, the shower looking extremely tempting with multiple wall mounted spray points as well as a modestly sized whirlpool. He avoids the temptation, snorting at the thought of avoiding his brothers temptations without him even being present, he pads his way back downstairs, grabbing up what he assumes is the tv remote and throws himself into the sofa. Granted, it is a lot softer and comfier than Ella’s sofa bed, but he couldn’t get but miss the lumpy feeling a little. 

Confusion quickly hits him when he goes to turn on the tv only to find a blank wall. Blinking, Michael takes to looking at the remote, frowning more and starting to press some buttons. First, the room flashes multiple colours, he manages to shut the blinds behind him, as well as suddenly gain a slowly appearing tv seemingly opens up from the wall. 

“Because just having a tv out like a normal person wouldn’t be as bloody exciting, would it…”

Luckily, he seems to have an Xbox hooked in. Where, Michael has no bloody idea, but he finds the remote under the coffee table and it seems to be ready to go. He does wonder if Lucifer has done this specifically for him, but it turns out no, as he checks the profile name to find ‘MFNDevil’ and ‘F1rstWoman’ as the two accounts, though both seem to have Killer instinct installed. That’ll do.

——————————

He must play for hours, until he finally decides he should go and try to sleep. It takes a solid minute or so to figure out which buttons to press to make the TV disappear, sighing in slight despair when he hears the blinds whirring back into life behind him. 

Michael turns to look, before letting out a yelp and taking a step back, immediately tripping backwards over the coffee table. He scrambles back up, staring back to the french doors, eyes widening as he seems multiple little eyes staring back, slightly glowing in return. Creeping slowly forwards, he squints out of the window lightly towards the small furry beasts staring back, tilting his head in confusion before jumping as they all suddenly scatter. 

“What in the actual…” he rumbles before waving his hand in the air, grumbling, “Screw this.” 

With a solid spin, Michael storms towards the before found bedroom, deciding that tomorrow he would find out just what random trick or trap Lucifer had set for him out there. 

The next morning, Michael takes to the shower, again quickly becoming annoyed when he can’t quite figure out which buttons and knobs he needs. He managed to shower, and Michael will accept that as a win at this point. Grabbing a towel, he grumbles at himself about having left the bag of clothes downstairs. 

After grabbing the bag, returning upstairs and dressing, he dumps the remaining clothes into an empty draw to deal with later and heads back downstairs. Michael stands in the middle of the kitchen, rather lost on what to do with himself. It was strange, since he had literally nothing to do when living on Ella’s sofa either, but somehow having that one other person randomly appear during the day was something, or maybe it was just having someone else to talk to. 

Deciding coffee was a good place to start, he starts to mess about with the coffee machine, eventually getting something poured into a cup that somewhat resembles a Latte. He grabs himself an apple from the helpfully full basket on the counter, and the mobile phone he had been gifted, Michael makes his way out onto the small decked area through the French doors and sits out in the sun. He takes to messing with the phone, squinting slightly when its screen lights up with an apple logo. 

“Huh, snap.” He smirks to himself, taking a bite from his own apple as the phone lights up to show him a menu screen, “Ok, right, I can figure this out…”

—————————

It takes a good half hour before he figures out the phone already has certain numbers saved. Of course, his brother’s is in there, but to his slight shock so is Ella’s. 

_Hello._

_Sorry, who’s this?”_

_Michael._

_Oh! Hey dude! I didn’t know u had a phone! How’s da new digs?_

_Digs? Lucifer gave me this phone. What are digs?_

_Haha the house, Mikey, hows the house?_

_Empty. Large. Quiet. The back garden is infested with small evil eye’d things._

_Evil eye’d things? What do you mean?_

_Don’t know, window was full of bright yellow dots. They ran away when I approached._

_Probably raccoons, Mikey. Nothing to worry about. Probably looking for food, maybe the old owner fed them. Anyways, can’t reply for a while, new murder, ttyl._

Michael frowns at the last few letters, before shrugging it off and sighing. Raccoons, huh? He swipes across the phone screen until he finds the browser icon, opening up a new screen and typing in _raccoon_. Time to research. 

————————-

It’s a few weeks later when Ella finally asks if she can come over. He agrees, with a quick reply, grinning lightly. 

A few hours later, there’s a knock at his door. He tried not to bounce as much as he definitely does, and throws the door open with a smile. 

“Welcome, welcome.” Michael waves his hand, smiling at Ella as she bounces her way in, immediately running off to check out everything. 

By the time Michael has simply closed the door, Ella is digging around the kitchen, grabbing out cups and moving for the coffee machine at speed. 

“This place is huuuuuuge!” She grins over to him, “What do you even do all day?”

“Same as I did at yours, I guess…” He wanders over, taking up the controller and waving it towards the wall hiding the TV, hoping to everywhere and everyone that he hits the correct buttons this time. Luckily, with the small amount of practice he has had, he turns away and hears the whirring of the TV appearing. If it wasn’t the noise, the look on Ella’s face did it for him too. “Watch TV and play xbox.”

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattt????” Ella runs over, watching the TV move, laughing when it automatically switches on to show an xbox load screen, “Do you want my log in? Means you can play all my games again.”

“That would be amazing, as alright as Killer Instinct is, it isn’t a game I want to play forever.” Michael laughs, reaching down and passing up the controller, watching Ella settle herself in, “Shall I order us some food? I don’t have much in..” He doesn’t really want to explain that he’s living off of food from the Shelter he had previously lived in and a nearby church, “Chinese?” He still has some of the money Lucifer had either stashed or purposely left. Michael has decided it was the first, much preferring the thought that he was spending Lucifer’s money without his knowledge rather than his brother being _kind_ to him somehow. 

“Chinese sounds great! Lemme get some streaming stuff set up and signed in for you on here…”

—————————

Four hours down, they’re sat curled together, watching Viking’s. Michael has been answering as many questions as he can about the real beings, mostly laughing about Ivar the character compared to Ivar the man. The remainder of their food was sat before them on the table, not much left at all, meaning Michael wasn’t even bothered about packing it all away for leftovers. 

_Click._

Ella jolts, twisting to look towards the French doors before solidly thumping Michael’s chest. He joins in the jump, turning to stare at Ella in confusion.

“What?!” 

“Did you seriously not hear your door open???” She hisses quietly.

“Oh. It’ll just be the Raccoons.”

“Oh.” Ella sits back again before realising what he had said, “Wait no, what? Raccoons???”

“Yeah, they’ll have smelled the food, I guess.” He shrugs before nodding towards the table where two little paws have appeared, pulling the tubs down. 

“Michael!” 

“What? You said the previous owners probably fed them, what was I supposed to do, starve them?” He grumbles, shoving himself up lightly, reaching down between his legs and raising up a small raccoon and popping it onto his knee. “This is Trickster, he was the first one to come in… and the only one to let me touch, I think he’s a baby, or he’s just real small. The one taking the tubs is Oz, don’t put your hands near him, he nips.” 

“Michael, Raccoon’s can carry rabies!” 

“I know, I know.” He sighs before raising the smaller raccoon up and giving Ella a pout, “Look at him though, how am I supposed to starve this little thing?”

“Don’t guilt me like this Mikey… that’s not fair….” She gives a sigh, slowly reaching out and petting the small raccoon, shaking her head lightly, “This is all Lucifer’s fault. I knew you’d end up doing something like this.” 

“Oh it’s not that bad…” He laughs, moving to sit Trickster back on the floor, “Plus, watch this. Trickster, sit.” 

Ella leans forwards, watching in some small amazement as the little raccoon immediately sits itself down. 

“Beg.”

The two little paws lift up and down, waving lightly. 

“Good boy!” Michael grins, grabbing a left over dumpling and passing it to the little raccoon, “There’s six of them— I think. That’s the most I’ve counted in the kitchen at once, anyways. Usually just two or three show up, but Oz is always with Trickster. At least he doesn’t growl at me now. First week was constant growling.” 

“I honestly don’t know what to say right now…”

Michael frowns lightly, turning to look at Ella, “It’s… I thought you’d be pleased… you have your chicken, I have my raccoons. You love animals, right?”

“I’m not disappointed, stupid!” Ella laughs, gently slapping at Michael’s arm, “Confused, but not angry. Just promise me you’ll be safe with them about. I don’t want to loose you because a raccoon decides you’re a tasty treat.” 

He watches her face flush quickly, his own eyes widening. Luckily (for them both, probably) they both jump as the door clicks softly from behind them again. Turning to look, Ella watches in amazement as the little raccoon jumps down from the handle and waddles away with the larger Oz. 

“Did it just close the door behind them?”

“Oh yeah. One of the first things I taught him. That and poop in the sand tub.” 

“You… you trained them?”

“I just showed you some of his tricks, that’s not all he can do. Clever little thing, Trickster. Loves to play fetch, though he also likes to bring things I didn’t throw for him back… brought me a cat last week. That was strange. Met the neighbours though, so not all terrible.”

Ella laughs, shaking her head softly and shoving Michael lightly, “Go lock your raccoons out so I don’t panic about going to the bathroom.” Michael laughs in return, but goes to lock the door, shaking his head lightly as she wanders off upstairs and moves back to the sofa to wait on her return.


End file.
